The Lost Spy
The Lost Spy is the tenth episode in the Final Space series. It aired on August 26, 2019 on Adult Swim and September 2, 2019 on TBS. . Plot Gary and his crew search on Galang-22 for Little Cato; Clarence, Fox, and Ash pull off their greatest con; Sheryl's secrets come out.. Summary After three days in Medbay to recover from the injuries he sustained in the previous episode, Gary awakens (to the annoyance of Clarence, who wanted to confiscate all of Gary’s stuff). He tells Mooncake and Nightfall how he met Quinn. He wonders where Little Cato is, since he’s the only Team Squad member missing. Nightfall tells him Little Cato left the ship. They received one last transmission from him, in which he urges Gary not to come look for him. He is too ashamed that he had to shoot his own father. Naturally, Gary has no intention to abandon Little Cato. Nightfall traced the message to a planet called Galang-22, and the Crimson Light is already there. Once on Galang-22, the team comes across the funeral of the King. Clarence, hearing that the widowed Queen must remarry before sundown, decides to pull off his biggest con yet; marry her and steal her crown + other riches. He, Ash and Fox thus head for the Royal Palace, all dressed up for the plan. Clarence takes out the other suitors, and then begins to court the Queen. He has success, and the Queen agrees to marry him. The ceremony is that evening, and Clarence plays along till the Queen falls asleep during the honeymoon. Then he takes her crown and runs from the palace, but the Queen easily captures him with her tentacles and pulls him back. She then gets so rough with him that Clarence decides it is no longer worth it, and attempts to take a poisonous pill. The queen thinks it’s a recreational and eats it, upon which she immediately collapses. Fox, mortified at losing another stepmom, alerts the palace guards with his shooting and screaming. Out of other options, Clarence hides in the Queen’s womb, with all the stolen jewels. Fox and Ash have to cut him out after the funeral. However, the Queen is still alive and regains consciousness. When the Guard notices Clarence inside the Queen, he thinks she’s pregnant. While Clarence is carrying out his plan, Gary, Nightfall, KVN and Mooncake search for Little Cato, who unbeknown to them has joined a group of bounty hunters called the Burner Tribe. He is ordered by their leader to prove himself by hunting down Gary Goodspeed, who has a large bounty on his head. Gary and co reach a bar, where one of the patrons claims to have seen Little Cato, but he won’t tell unless Gary agrees to stab him. Gary reluctantly agrees. Despite the fact that it hurts, the patron keeps demanding more stabbings, and eventually even wants Gary to stab him in the neck. As Gary predicted, this kills him, but with his last breath he finally tells Gary that Little Cato joined the Burner Tribe, and where to find them. As they rush to the port where the Burner Tribe should be, Nightfall wonders how they can convince Little Cato to come back. Gary admits that when he lost his dad, all he wanted was a normal life. But he doubts he can give Little Cato that. Once in the port, they spot Little Cato, but the Burner Tribe is also there and opens fire on Gary and his friends. Despite having to fight for his life, Gary still manages to have a heart to heart with Little Cato, and offers to officially adopt the boy. Even the tribe leader is moved by this, and lets Little Cato go to be with Gary. The two share a hug, with Nightfall, Mooncake and even KVN joining in. In the palace, the Queen “gives birth” to Clarence. He quickly seizes as many of the treasure as he can, and makes a run for it with Fox and Ash (while the guard thinks the “baby” can already talk and run, declaring it a miracle). Outside, they are picked up by the Crimson Light, but Clarence loses his loot in the process. In a third storyline set on board The Happy Place, Todd has captured Sheryl, believing her to be his key to finding Gary. Sheryl easily breaks out of her restrains. She admits she let herself get caught just to find out who kept sending bounty hunters after her. She couldn’t care less where Gary is, and plans to kill Todd for the trouble he caused her. Todd is able to subdue her with a tranquilizer, and puts her in one of the dream pods so he can probe her mind for any useful information. He gets to see her lives story; she was once a spy send to seduce John Goodspeed and learn what new weapon he was working on. However, she fell in love with him for real. They got married and had Gary. Sheryl hid her true nature from John, and kept making excuses to her employees to prolong her mission. Then one day, just as Sheryl told her boss about John’s plans for an anti-matter bomb, John caught her spying on him while checking on Gary. Understandably upset, he ordered Sheryl to leave. Sheryl blamed Gary for giving her away. Having seen all this, Todd realizes Sheryl hates Gary as much as he does, and when she wakes up, he offers her to join forces. Sheryl agrees if Todd helps her to find what she wants; Dimensional Keys. Cast * Olan Rogers as Gary, Mooncake * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Tika Sumpter as Nightfall * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Jane Lynch as A.V.A. * Fred Armisen as KVN and Queen * Ashly Burch as Ash Graven * Ron Funches as Fox * Conan O'Brien as Clarence * Alan Tudyk as Todd H. Watson * Claudia Black as Sheryl Goodspeed * Ron Perlman as John Goodspeed and Burner Tribe Leader Gallery Trivia * Watched by 539.000 viewers on Adult Swim. * Creator Olan Rogers considers this episode to be his least favorite of season 2.My Season 2 Episode Rankings (no spoilers) The main reason being that he wanted the episode to solely focus on the Little Cato/Gary and the Sheryll/Todd storylines, but the network executives forced him to add a third plot involving Clarence, which meant those other two storylines had to be trimmed down to make room. The executives also wanted more jokes in the episode than Rogers.(Spoilers) This show frustrates me References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2